My Random Pair Story
by hana97
Summary: Kumpulan cerita random pairing dari hetalia, yang kemungkinan kebanyakan cerita tentang the worldXengland.
1. Natasya Dear

**My Random Pair Story**

**~Natasya Dear~**

**I definitely not the owner of Hetalia**

Lassy/las : anak perempuan  
boyo : mate atau sobat

Dylan :Wales  
Iian :Scotland  
Natasya :Belarus  
Untuk England terserah imajinasi para pembaca, karena disini Hana gak nentuin jenis kelamin England, jadi tinggal pilih mau Arthur atau Alice...

**Enjoy~**

Hari ini adalah hari yang cerah, burung berkicau lembut saling bernyanyi, nyanyian merdu memanjakan telinga, hari yang langka dimana matahari bersinar terang, tapi tidak terlalu terik sampai membuat Londoners kepanasan. Ya sekarang kita ada di London, tempat dimana meeting UN akan diselenggarakan, semua nation sudah mulai berdatangan. Sambil bercakap-cakap beberapa mulai mengeluarkan berkas-berkas yang akan dibahas dalam rapat kali ini, sebagian tak peduli karena tau hasil dari rapat ini akan sama seperti yang lainnya...kerusuhan... dan sisanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu...bisa memikirkan _'Jalan keluar yang akan mereka ambil saat kerusuhan sudah tak bisa terkontrol lagi?'_ ada juga yang _'Bagaimana cara membuatnya naik darah?'_ lalu _'Semoga dewa fortuna mendengarkan doaku agar meeting ini lancar...', 'Tomat yang kupanen tadi enak sekali..._', _'Pistol apa yang harus kupakai hari ini?'_ dan macam-macam pikiran lainnya...

Yep Yep... semuanya berjalan lancar sampai sejauh ini, belum ada kerusuhan sama sekali. Semua hanya mengobrol dengan BIASA dan NORMAL. Baiklah mari kita lihat sekarang sudah jam 09.37 sedangkan meeting akan dimulai jam 10 tepat. Sekali lagi England mengecek satu persatu laporan pembahasan UN. Semua harus sempurna karena sekarang dia tuan rumah, dia bahkan datang 2 jam lebih pagi dari biasanya. Yang bisa dia lakukan sekarang hanya berdoa agar tak ada yang aneh-aneh terjadi di meeting ini...Semoga...

'Tarik nafas...keluarkan...tenang tenang tenang...' England menarik nafas sambil menutup matanya, berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Lalu dia melihat lagi sekelilingnya... Cyprus dan Cameroon baru saja datang, tinggal menunggu America saja. 'Apa saja sih yang dia lakukan? Bahkan Canada saja yang tepat disebelahnya sudah datang sejak setengah jam yang lalu... oh, sudahlah lupakan.' Menegakan badanya, dilihat lagi sekelilingnya...untuk memastikan...dan England mendapati Belarus hanya duduk terdiam di bangkunya, tidak ada _upacara ONII-SAN MARRY ME_, yang biasanya dilakukan personifikasi wanita itu... hmmmm...aneh?

England mulai mengamati Belarus, mantan anggota _Soviet Union _itu dari tadi terlihat gugup dan tak berhenti memandang kearah pintu, seolah akan ada sesuatu yang keluar dari situ...sesekali dia merapihkan pita dirambutnya dan merapihkan posisi duduknya...Aneh...aneh sekali, dia bahkan membiarkan Russia bicara dengan nasion yang lain, Apakah dia menunggu America? Kudengar mereka cukup dekat...atau..._**OH GOD, NO GOOD..! NOT A BLOODY CHANCE...!**_

Menundukan mukanya England mengutuk pelan. OK, sabar mungkin bukan itu...gak mungkin dia datang kesini...! Saat ditegakkan lagi badannya dia pun bertemu mata dengan Belarus, dilihatnya Belarus memandang gugup kearahnya sambil menggigit bibirnya, beberapa kali dibuka mulutnya tapi hanya untuk ditutup lagi. Melihat ini personifikasi bermata emerald itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala, lalu memberikan senyumannya kepada Nasion yang lebih muda itu sambil menggerakan mulutnya untuk mengatakan _'easy las..'_ tanpa suara, berharap hal itu bisa menenangkan personifikasi Belarus itu. Dilihatnya badan Belarus sudah tidak tegang lagi, wanita berambut panjang itu pun langsung membalas senyuman England lalu anggukan.

Puas dengan reaksi yang didapatkannya England mulai membuka mulutnya, mengisyaratkan kata 'Ada apa?' dengan mulutnya, yang dibalas lagi oleh Belarus dengar isyarat mulut 'Dylan bilang, Dad akan datang, aku takut dia...dia sudah lupa padaku...' mengartikan gerakan mulut lawan bicaranya itu muka England mulai pucat.

_For the sake of Diana_, kalau Dylan yang bilang itu pasti benar...! pikir England, alarm berbunyi dikepalanya, meeting ini akan hancur kalau kakaknya datang kesini...Ok, mungkin dari awal meeting ini memang tak pernah berhasil tapi tak ada salahnya mencoba...menarik nafas pelan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya Engaland kembali mengisyaratkan pada Belarus 'Tak perlu khawatir...dia memang _dimwit_ tapi dia tak akan melupakan anaknya semudah itu..._now smile, he'll go mad if see his daughter sad...'_ sambil memberikan senyuman sekali lagi. Dilihatnya Belarus cemberut sedikit, pasti karena sebutan yang tadi aku berikan untuk ayahnya..._who care_? Aku bisa berikan julukan semauku pada kakakku,tapi kemudian Belarus kembali mengatakan _'benarkah?'_.Melihat ekspresi personifikasi yang lebih muda itu, perut mantan Empire itu seperti dikelitiki dan insting keorang tuaannya mulai muncul.

"HEYAAAAAAH...HERO SUDAH HADIR DISINI..." America muncul dari pintu sambil bergaya ala super hero gadungan, nasion yang lain melihat sebal kearahnya karena merasa terganggu, sedangkan yang lainnya sudah terbiasa jadi hanya mengabaikan. England pun berdiri dari kursinya. Nasion yang lain sudah mulai memutar bola mata...bagus England akan mulai memarahi America dan mulai terjadi perdebatan hebat, America yang melihat England berjalan kearahnya hanya tersenyum lebar.

"HAI...IGGY..." kata America sambil meloncat kegirangan, tapi dia dibuat gendok saat England hanya melewatinya dengan santai, memberi isyarat tangan pada America yang mengucaapkan dia menyadari keperadaan nasion yang sudah mendekati obesitas itu dan terus berjalan sampai ke kursi Belarus yang sesaat sempat kaget tapi sempat mengoleksi semua pikirannya jadi tidak terlihat perubahan ekspresi yang terlalu siknifikan di wajahnya, beda dengan Nasion lain yang berada di dalam ruangan, semuanya terngangak sampai rahangnya jatuh ke lantai.

Sesampainya England di dekat kursi personifikasi Belarus itu, dia meminta izin Russia untuk menggeser kursi yang didudukinya sedikit menjauh dari kursi adiknya , Russia menatapnya sebentar lalu melihat kearah adiknya yang mengangguk kecil. Nasion berbadan besar itu menggeser bangkunya sejauh mungkin dengan senang hati. England pun masuk ke celah itu dan memutar bangku Belarus kearahnya, yang membuahkan shock bagi para nasion diruangan. Tapi tanpa mempedulikan apa pun kecuali wanita berambut blonde platinum didepannya England berlutut dan mengambil tangan Belarus dari pangkuannya sambil terus menatap mata violet itu dengan tenang, aksi itu kali ini membuahkan kehiruk pikukan para Nasion, France yang dari tadi mengamati sudah mulai keluar dari bangkunya untuk mendokumentasikan moment _L'amor_ ini karena kewajibannya sebagai _The Country of L'amor_, dibantu oleh Monaco dan Sychelles, sedangkan Belarus ingin mengucapkan protes tapi akhirnya membiarkan kata-kata itu mati sebelum keluar dari mulutnya dan membiarkan Nasion senior itu melakukan apa yang sedang dilakukan England.

"Nath, kau tak perlu khawatir...Dia tak akan melupakanmu hanya karena sudah beberapa tahun tidak bertemu denganmu, Daddy macam apa dia?kalau dia bisa melupakan anak perempuannya yang manis seperti ini..." ucap England lembut sambil mengelus tangan Belarus,tapi dilihatnya masih ada ketidak yakinan diwajah Belarus, England melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Tenang saja kalau memang dia melupakanmu, _as your ...eeee...uncle/aunt?... yes, as your uncle/aunt I'll kick his bloody ass from our home for 10 years ok? Now smile he'll be on fire...or worse..._" kata England sambil mendengus marah lalu tersenyum licik pada Belarus dan mengelus rambut blonde platina milik Belarus sampai sedikit berantakan.

"_Opss...sorry about that_...mari kurapihkan rambutmu _las_ .." kata England sambil mengelus belakang lehernya yang dibalas Belarus dengan tawa kecil.

"_It's not problem really... and thank you uncle/aunt..."_

"Hey, bukankah aku sudah mengatakan jangan memanggilku seperti itu_... uncle/aunt make me sound really old and it's my pleasure to help a my beautiful niece..._" balas England tertawa sedikit sambil melepas pita Belarus dan mulai merapihkan rambut panjang keponakannya itu dengan tangannya secara perlahan dan lembut, dikepangnya sedikit rambut Belarus lau dikucir kuda memakai pita yang tadi dilepasnya tadi.

"_There_...kau terlihat lebih segar sekarang las..."

"Terimaka-..."

"TUNGGU SEBENTAR...! Apa maksud semua ini _mon petit lapin_? Seharusnya ini cerita dimana kau menyatakan cintamu terlarangmu pada Belarus dan _live happilly ever after_,bukan kau menjadi paman/tante dadakannya...!" France tiba-tiba datang untuk protes sambil mengguncang-guncang pundak England dengan histeris, membuat Belarus sedikit kesal dan mengeluarkan daggernya untuk membunuh France.

"_BLOODY HELL...! FROG FACE STOP IT_...! kau membuatku mual..." teriak England sambil memukul mundur Personifikasi negara France itu jatuh terduduk dipantatnya,lalu menatap kearah England jengkel...dia bangkit dan menepuk bajunya untuk menghilangkan debu-debu yang menempel lalu mulai menghujam England dengan keluhan,ejekan, dan pertanyaan dengan dramatis. Yang tentunya membuat England mengerenyit sambil berusaha menutup telinga dengan kedua tanggannya sedangkan Belarus sudah siap mencapik-capik nasion berjanggut itu dengan hawa membunuh disekitarnya.

"_STOP IT FROG..! STO-STOOOOOOPPP_...!" dan dengan itu England membanting France, membuat Nasion bermata ungu itu jatuh tepat di punggungnya (dan mengeluarkan erangan kesakitan)lalu England mengangkat satu kakinya dan memposisikannya tepat di atas ehem-nya France.

"_Now, shut your mouth frog...or i destroy your __**thing**__, so you can't have fun with women(or men) for 7/10 years...!_" seringai England dengan mode pirate aktif, saat mengucapkan thing dia memberi penekanan dan mendekatkan kakinya ke ehem-nya France...siap-siap menginjaknya dengan sepenuh tenaga membuat para nasion yang menonton terutama pria di ruangan itu mengerang, merintih ketakutan, merinding, menutup mata, dan mengucapkan bela sungkawa pada France dalam hati. Hening, England yang menunggu jawaban France menaikan satu alisnya lalu memberi Frenemy-nya wajah _What-your-answer_, melihat ini France langsung mengangguk dengan cepat melupakan bagian belakangnya yang sakit karena dilempar tadi.

"_Good_, dan aku bukan paman/tante dadakan Belarus, heeeemmm...ya secara teknis...kemana saja kau beberapa century ini?"England bergumam pelan sambil menjauhkan kakinya dari France mendekati Belarus lalu menenangkan Nasion wanita itu untuk tak memotong France jadi tak berbentuk, menepuk pundang Belarus dengan senyuman yang dibalas dengan anggukan dan senyuman kecil. England mulai berjalan menuju kursinya dan mengambil kertas-kertas kerjanya. Membuat para Nasion binggung setengah mati dan France yang sedang duduk dilantai. Tanpa mempedulikan semua itu England berdeham beberapa kali dan memulai salam dan kata-kata pembuka untuk meeting.

"-dan sebagai penyelenggara pertemuan para nasion kali ini, aku persilahkan Germany dan Swiss untuk menerangkan materi yang menyorot tentang krisis ekonomi..." kata England jelas dengan nada bisnisnya, England lalu duduk kembali menunggu pidato Germany yang tidak kunjung datang, kesal England berdeham sekali lagi tapi lebih keras dan memanggil nama Germany.

"...Ah..._vhat_? oh right, hari ini kita akan membahas jumlah rempah-rempah yang semakin berkurang, nilai mata uan-"

"HEY...!apa maksudnya itu?! Kenapa kau paman/tante Belarus?"

"Yap, apakah itu artinya kau paman/tante ku juga,da?"

"England-san, aku tak ingat kau punya sejarah dengan Belarus-san..."

"_Mi rosa_, kau bercanda keterlaluan..."

"_Poor Frencie, his birdie is like totally destroyed.."_

"E-england, vee~ apa maksudmu? _And DON'T KILL ME PLEASE..._."

Dan seterusnya...

Tak tahan dengan kekacauan ini England menarik nafas dengan cepat bersiap untuk berteriak tapi tak berhasil karena dikalahkan oleh suara...suara entah apa itu, tapi itu membuat semua Nasion berhenti berkoak dan melihat kesumber suara nan aneh dan mengerikan. Betapa ketakutannya mereka mendapati Belarus sedang mencakar-cakar meja dengan tangan kosongnya sambil melihat kearah mereka dengan tatapan kematian, yang dengan sukses membuat Nasion yang lain menempel dibangku masing-masing dengan muka pucat dan seluruh badan yang bergetar hebatnya (bahkan Italy sudah ngompol dicelana)sedangkan England hanya menggeleng kepala,lalu kembali berterimakasih pada Belarus dengan senyuman yang kali ini hanya dibalas dengan dengusan oleh Nasion wanita itu.

"Baiklah karena kalian sangat penasaran dan pasti akan terus menghantui dengan pertanyaan ini...(disini dia menarik nafas dalam)akan kujawab pertanyaan kalian, Belarus itu keponakanku karena...well Iian eeeee- maksudku Scotland itu ayahnya..."

...

...

..

.

"**WHAT?!"**

Semua Nasion memekik kaget, sambil melihat dari England ke Belarus.

**BRAK**

"_Ya bunch of edjiet...! ye brek a lo' of people eardrums within radius 10km...!_" gerutu Seseorang berambut crimson red diambang pintu yang sekarang menarik perhatian seluruh _audience_ diruangan. Tanpa peduli sedikit pun pada pemandangan didepannya, si pendatang baru itu malah mengoreh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebungkus cigar, menyelipkan cigar kemulutnya lalu menaruh satu tangan disaku celana, sambil memeriksa orang-orang didalam ruangan dan langsung menemukan wajah yang tepat dan langsung melambaikan tangannya ke arah England. Sementara England sibuk mengutuk dan menggerutu atas ketidak beruntungannya, sedangkan nasion yang lain sibuk menebak siapa orang ini, atau jika yang sudah mengetahui jawaban atas pertanyaan tadi sedang menyiapkan persedian penyelamat karena tau meeting ini tidak akan bertahan kalau ada si rambut crimson, sedangkan nation yang sedikit lemah IQ-nya malah memikirkan satu pertanyaan yaitu 'Bagaimana si crimson head itu bisa menyalakan cigarnya tanpa _lighter_?'

"_Yoooo...Albion,remind me 'gain why ah neva go to this bloody meeting..._(yooo...Albion,ingatkan aku lagi kenapa aku tak pernah datang ke meeting ini...)_"_ kekeh si crimson red pada England sambil memberikan kedipan mata.

"_Iian...why i'm not suprise_? Apa yang kau inginkan?" balas England dengan senyum licik, sambil berjalan menghampiri si crimson head yang adalah personifikasi negara Scotland atau biasa dipanggil Iian Kirkland yang juga berperan sebagai kakak England.

Saat mereka sudah cukup dekat Scotland merangkul England untuk pelukan,yang tentu saja dibalas oleh England. Tapi momen keluarga itu tak berlangsung lama saat Scotland melonggarkan pelukannya pada adiknya, England mengambil kesempatan untuk berbisik tepat di telingga kakaknya.

"_**Tell Me the Truth**_."Dia menyeringai saat merasakan kakaknya sedikit merinding. Lalu melepaskan dirinya dari rangkulan mundur selangkah mengamati ekspresi adiknya lalu balas memberikan seringai kecil dan mulai membungkukan badannya 90 derajat.

"Tentu untuk mewakili negaraku, apalagi sebentar lagi aku akan mendapatkan _**independent**_ ku...sekalian beradaptasi bukan begitu _oooo ma wee lassy_..." selesai mengucapkan jawabannya senyum diwajah Scotland semakin melebar melihat ekspresi England sedikit menggelap. Belum cukup, Scotland mendendekatkan wajahnya ke England sampai hidung mereka bersentuhan.

"_**Still not ready to lost me?"**_ ucap Scotland pelan sambil memberi _sugestif look_ dan terkekeh kecil melihat wajah adiknya yang sudah memerah semerah rambut crimsonnya.

"Just kidding boyo..." kata Scotland sekarang sambil tertawa dan mengecup pipi adiknya yang malah membuat adiknya itu semakin merona merah dan mulai mengeluarkan buih panas dan membuka menutup mulutnya beberapa saat sampai otaknya kembali terhubung . England mulai dengan mengembungkan pipinya dan mendorong kakaknya pelan, mata Emeraldnya berkilau bagai berlian, lalu dipukulnya pundak Scotland pelan.

"Don't mess with me..." Scotland hanya membalasnya dengan tawa yang diikuti juga oleh adiknya. Saat keduanya sudah selesai tertawa terbahak-bahak, England menyikut Scotland lalu mengisyaratkan dengan kepalanya untuk melihat ke suatu arah pada kakaknya yang dibalas dengan alis yang dinaikkan tanda pandangannya kearah yang tadi diisyaratkan adiknya, raut wajah pria yang mempunyai mata serupa dengan adiknya itu langsung berubah menjadi lebih lembut lalu senyum penuh kasih sayang terpati di mulutnya. Semua seakan berhenti sampai tiba-tiba keheningan dipecah oleh satu kata.

"Daddy?"

Scotland hanya bisa tersenyum, mendengar salah satu anaknya memanggil seperti itu, sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali dipanggil seperti itu... rasanya seperti air mendidih menghangatkan tubuhnya. Disingkirkannya cigar dimulutnya, lalu dilebarkannya kedua tangannya seperti menyambut. Tak perlu waktu lama Belarus langsung meranjak dari kursinya dan melemparkan dirinya dalam pelukan daddy kesayangannya, membuat orang yang dipeluknya kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh, tapi tentu saja Scotland tak peduli dan mulai memeluk wanita di pelukannya dengan erat, mengubur wajahnya di rambut blonde platina. Sementara Belarus menyembunyikan wajah di dada daddy-nya, memeluk dengan erat takut kehilangan lagi dan mulai terisak pelan.

"_Daddy daddy...i miss you so much...i thought you'll forget about me, i'm scared...daddy..._." isak Belarus pelan,membuat Nasion yang lain tercengan karena mereka cuma tau satu hal **BELARUS TIDAK PERNAH MENANGIS atau TERISAK**, bahkan Ukraine dan Russia tak pernah melihat adik mereka menangis.

"_There there...ah 'ere now lassy and ah 'ill neva forget ya ok? So donnae cry..._(aku disini sekarang dan aku tak akan melupakanmu)_"_ kata Scotland lembut sambil mengelus-elus rambut anaknya perlahan, berusaha memberikan sebanyak mungkin ketenangan dan kenyamanan untuk anaknya.

"_So...where my wee brave lassy_(dimana anak peremuanku yang pemberani)?" tanya Scotland lantang pada anaknya, seketika itu juga Belarus langsung menjauh dari pelukan daddynya, mengelap air matanya, dan memberikan seringai kecil yang langsung ditiru Scotland.

"_Oh, sorry dad...your brave girl is here..."_ Scotland mengangguk dan mendekat lagi untung memberi kecupan dikening anaknya dan ditiru oleh Belarus.

"_Love you daddy_."

"_Love you too lassy."_

**EHEM**

"_What the meaning of this?!_"

"Aiyah,kenapa apa begini?Aarrrgggg..."

"Siapa kau dan kenapa adikku seperti berubah?apa dia kerasukan?

"_I remember now, Scotland i think you have more than brotherly love with mon petit lapin, mon cher..."_

"Cigarmu hilang veeee~ sama sekali tak ada bekasnya...puntung rokoknya hilang..."

"Ini bahan yang bagus untuk doujin..."

Scotland melirik ke belakang tempat adiknya berada, yang didapatnya hanya gestur dipundak dan tangan diatas tanda menyerah.

"_Do what you want_... aku serahkan semua yang ada disini padamu, kau bilang kau ingin latihan sebagai Nasion...dan walla kuberikan, aku mau berlibur jadi kau wakil United Kindom of Great Britania and Northen Ireland untuk sementara." Ucap England cepat pada Scotland, lalu segera keluar ruangan, sebelum menutup pintu.

"Data yang kau butuhkan ada dimejaku.." lanjut England malas sambil menunjuk kearah mejanya dan dia pun menutup pintu. Scotland tanpa babibu segera meraih pintu berusaha untuk mencekah adiknya kabur meninggalkannya dari malapetaka ini, tapi England sudah tak ada.

"Terkutuklah kau Arthur...!" Scotland pun masuk kembali dan disambut oleh ratusan nation yang sudah mulai mengerubuninya(nasion yang sudah mengenal Scotland pada ngumpet di bawah meja, takut kena Scottish disaster). Belarus masih disampingnya membuat muka masam, sambil memeluk lengan daddynya protectif.

"Remind me 'gain why ah neva in this bloody meeting 'efore...(Ingatkan aku lagi kenapa aku tak perna ke meeting ini sebelumnya)" keluhnya lemas, lalu dia menggulung lengannya dan mengambil cigar yang baru dan melihat kearah anak perempuannya...seringai pun mucul diwajahnya.

"**LET'S THE MEETING BEGIN."**

**The End for Natasya Dear **

Kayaknya harus segera telepon 911, entah gimana nasib para nasion itu menghadapi amarah seorang Scottish yang menggebu-gebu. Dan ini sama sekali tidak sesuai sejarah, Belarus bukan koloninya Scotland...BUKAN.

Albion itu sebenernya nama panggilan buat seluruh pulau Britain,( tapi menurut Hana England yang paling cocok pake nama panggilan itu...)jadilah Albion itu nama panggilan buat England.

Buat chapter selanjutnya mungkin tentang ... x ?/England, ayo siapa yang di pair sama England...

Please please please Review...


	2. Nonno said don't take gift from stranger

**My Random Pair Story**

~Nonno said don't take a gift from strangers Arc 1~

**I definitely ****didn't own ****Hetalia**

* * *

Sekali lagi di hari yang damai, matahari bersinar, burung bernyanyi, udara sejuk dan bla bla bla...

'Tidak ada meeting, tidak ada Frencie-Frog, tidak ada obesitas yang mengunyah, tidak ada rengekan, tidak ada kegaduhan...haaaaaahhhhh...hari yang indah...' seorang wanita berambut _blonde_ pucat tersenyum lebar sambil menghirup aroma teh yang sedang ia pegang dipangkuannya. _Asam_ _tea_...sudah lama sekali ia tak minum teh jenis ini, untung saja dia sempat memesan beberapa bungkus yang terbaik pada Agni.

Menghirup tehnya... cairan hangat itu mengalir melewati tenggorokannya, menyebarkan rasa _relax_ yang luar biasa ke seluruh anggota tubuhnya. Dia pun langsung menyenderkan tubuhnya ke sofa. Seandainya dia bisa menikmati setiap hari dalam kehidupannya seperti ini,meminum teh sambil bersantai dan membaca buku-buku yang sudah dibelinya tapi tak pernah sempat dibacanya...sayangnya... hidup tak pernah adilkan?

**DING DONG**

Ah...baru saja kita bicarakan, langsung muncul hal yang mengambil waktu bersantainya. Si wanita menggigit bibir manisnya, mencoba melupakan SIAPA-PUN-ORANG-SINTING-GILA-TAK BERADAB yang mengganggu waktu minum tehnya. Kembali dia menyeruput tehnya pelan dan secara perlahan dia meletakkannya kembali ke _saucer_, lalu mengambil salah satu cake yang kemarin dia beli dikota. Sudah lama sekali dia ingin mencoba kue di toko itu, toko itu adalah toko baru yang selalu mengeluarkan bau kayu manis yang khas, karena tergoda ia pun mencoba membelinya dan disinilah perginya cake itu. Dipotongnya kecil, diambil dengan garpu, dan cake itu pun masuk kenikmatan keluar dari mulut manisnya itu,dan senyum lebar terpati di bibirnya. Saat hendak memasukan potongan cake ke mulutnya...

**DING DONG DING DONG**

'Oh,seseorang akan segara mati.' Ucap wanita itu dalam hatinya,tanpa ia sadari, dia sudah membengkokkan garpu yang ia pun memakan potongan cake yang sudah setengah jalan kemulutnya itu.

"Kau tau Alice, semua suara bel itu akan berhenti jika kau langsung keluar dan melihat siapa itu..." keluh seseorang dari belakang wanita bernama Alice itu. Membalas kalimat tadi Alice hanya mendengus kesal lalu menambah cibiran saat mendengarkan langkah kaki dibelakangnya.

"_Bloody hell...! shut it Iian_, jangan memerintahku dan...pakai celanamu,_you divot_." Teriak Alice pada kakaknya itu, tapi sayang, kata-katanya hanya masuk telinga kiri keluar telinga kanan. Scotland pun duduk di samping Alice (masih tanpa busana..yumm) menuangkan teh ke dalam satu cangkir lain, dan akan menghirup teh hangat nan nikmat itu, yang sayangnya sudah direngut oleh Alice dengan kecepatan kilat.

"EEEEYY...! kembalikan itu padaku..!" teriak Scotland pada adiknya sambil berusaha meraih cangkir tehnya.

"_Knowing me, NO never_... pakai bajumu dan akan kuberikan teh ini padamu..."

"_Oh, why so pussy?!_ lagian dirumah ini gak ada siapa-siapa lagi?"

"Lalu aku ini apa? Pajangan? Pakai bajumu didepan seorang _lady_..."

"Aku tak melihat ada lady disini, kalau kau lihat beritahu aku..."

"_WHA-"_

"Seperti kau tak pernah melihatku begini sebelumnya, padahal dulu kau selalu mengikutiku waktu kecil dan mandi bersama di sungai, bersama Wales dan Ireland..."

**PRANG...!**

...

..

.

Scotland melihat pecahan cangkir yang mengenai tembok dengan muka datar, lalu memegang dagunya membuat pose berfikir.

"Hmmm... Bidikanmu meleset, sepertinya kemampuanmu berkurang..."

"**IIAN...**"

"Oh, ia dimana kita tadi... ya kau masih mandi bersama kami bahkan sampai kau punya masalah bulananmu itu..."

"**IIAN KIRKLAND..!**"

Tangisan perang dikeluarkan Alice saat dia menyergap kakaknya, karena serangan tak terduga Scotland pun tak bisa menahan keseimbangannya...merekapun jatuh dengan posisi ter-awkward bagi mereka berdua ataupun orang yang melihatnya.

'_God hate her.._' ungkapan itu terus terurang diotak Alice.

* * *

"Hari ini dia akan berkunjung menemui wanita blonde _favorite-nya.._" ucap America dalam hati sambil berjalan berjingkarak-jingkrak gembira seperti anak perempuan remaja yang akhirnya bertukar beberapa kata dengan lelaki yang dia taksir dari umur 10 tahun. Tanpa sadar kakinya sudah membawa personifikasi kelebihan gizi itu di tempat tujuannya.

Dilompati-nya pagar kayu yang menghalangi, lalu berjalan santai sambil bersiul pelan memandangi begitu indahnya taman disekitar rumah mewah ini dipenuhi berbagai bunga, tapi ada 4 jenis yang ditanam lebih sering _mawar, thistle, daffodil, flax,_ serta bunga lain yang menjadi lambang UK...yang sayangnya saat itu America tidak ingat.

Sampai dipintu depan kaget karena dilihatnya bucket bunga terletak didepan pintu, bucket itu biasa saja tak terlalu besar dan mewah...tapi cara merangkainya yang patut diacungi jempol, dengan bunga mawar sebagai intinya dan bukan hanya bunga mawar biasa tapi aneka jenis blue rose, mulai dari _deeper blue, light blue,_ dan yang sedikit mempunyai _shade purple_. Indah sekali...

'Tapi siapa yang mengirim ini? Dan untuk siapa?'

**Alice**

Nama personifikasi England itu muncul di pikirannya, dan saat itu juga America mulai menatap benci pada bucket mawar tak bersalah ditangannya.

'Siapa yang berani mengirim bunga pada Alice MILIKNYA?!'

'Siapapun itu pasti orang jahat yang ingin mengambil Alice untuk dirinya sendiri, atau malahan oarang mesum? Tidak dia harus melindungi Alice...'

'Karena itu tugas Hero kan? Melindungi Heroine-nya dari penjahat...YA' tekad America dengan mata membara, tanpa babibu dia pun memutuskan untuk masuk.

"IGGY...IGGY...!" America berlari masuk mendobrak pintu yang malang, dia menuju keruang tengah karena dia tau perempuan yang dicarinya ada di situ.

" IGGY, IGGY...AKU MENEMUKAN INI DI DEP-..."

_Awkward_

_Awkward_

_Awkward_

_Awkward_

_Awkward_

Bucket bunga pun jatuh dengan efek dramatis

"_Oh NO NON NO NONOOOOOOO..._ aku bermimpi mimpi mimpi **_NIGHTMARE_**...! tidak tidak mungkin...Ali-Alice tak mungkin, minus ku bertambah jadi aku salah lihat YA INI HALUSINASI..." dan America terus berbicara ngelantur dengan muka horor, mengabaikan kedua _nasion_ yang lebih tua dihadapannya mengerang penuh depresi karena kedatangannya.

* * *

'_Definitely...God or fate or what ever it was HATE her..._' Alice berpikir sambil bangkit dari posisi super _awkward_ tadi.

Beban diatas badannya sudah hilang Scotland pun mulai bangkit, berdiri sambil melihat kearah America dengan tatapan malas lalu memakai _boxer_ berpola Nessie (yang entah muncul dari mana, karena tiba-tiba muncul di udara terbuka begitu saja)dan mengambil cangkir(yang sama entah dari mana) menungkan teh dan meminumnya pelan. Dia melihat kearah adiknya yang membalas tatapannya dengan senyum licik terpampang di bibirnya. Scotland hanya bisa menaikan alis, menggelengkan kepala pelan lalu menyenderkan kepalanya disofa, menarik nafas pelan lalu menutup matanya.

"...tidak aku hanya sedang berkunjung ke rumah Alice menemukan bucket mawar tertuju untuknya dan melihatnya sedang memerikan blow job(yang tau apa ini shuuuss, yang ngak mainkan imajinasimu) pada kakaknya?!Oh aku bisa gila...tak mungkin...! HEY Alice apa maksud semua in-"

**BRAAK**

Pada isyarat yang pasti itu Scotland membuka matanya, melihat sosok adiknya sedang berdiri melihat bucket mawar yang terjatuh dilantai. Dilihatnya Alice berjalan kearah bucket bunga yang berisi bunga-mawar biru menurut yang dikatakan America tadi.

Tapi siapa yang mengirim _blue rose_ pada adik perempuannya itu? Tumben sekali biasa semua orang mengirim mawar merah—_crimson red rose_ pada adiknya, tapi sekarang tak lain dan tak bukan BIRU... tidak Scotland tidak punya masalah dengan warna biru, buktinya benderanya warna biru. Malah sebaliknya ia suka warna biru dan menurutnya warna biru adalah warna yang cocok dengan adiknya. Seperti laut karena mata Alice sudah seperti hutan yang sangat hijau, rambutnya seperti sinar matahari yang biasa menembus jendelamu dipagi hari (jika tak ada biru... ya merah juga bisa..). Oleh karena itu sekarang dia heran siapa yang sepandapat dengannya? Dan siapa pula yang mengirimkan bucket itu? Apa tujuannya? Kalau untuk medapatkan adiknya?! _He'll personally bring that eejit to hell...!_

"Dari siapa?"

Alice menengok kearah kakaknya, bucket bunga apitnya dengan kedua tangannya. Dia memeriksa bucket di kedua tangannya teliti untuk mencari kartu nama, yang akhirnya ia temukan disela-sela bungkusan dan dibacanya pesan yang tertulis disitu.

_**Panton ego sentio ut ego animadverto vos**_

_**per diligo**_

Alice mengaangkat naik alisnya tanda keheranan, mencoba mengigat apa arti mawar biru—_blue rose_ itu...dan bercak merah muda pun muncul dipipinya sesaat sebelum hilang. Ia pun mengendus bunga itu, harum sekali...

"Entah." Jawabnya singkat pada kakaknya.

* * *

Sementara itu di suatu tempat di Otawa, Canada

"Alfred apa yang kau lakukan didepan pintu toiletku?" tanya suara lembut yang super pelan pada sosok saudara kembarnya yang memasang muka keheranan.

"EEEEE...entahlah Mattie, aku bahkan tak tau kapan aku sampai dirumahmu, yang kuingat aku bangun pagi-pagi karena ingin kesuatu tempat...UGH...aku tak ingat..." keluh Alfred sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. Canada hanya menggelengkan kepala, sambil berpikir .

"Ya sudah lah ayo ikut aku siapkan kau pancake, mungkin kau akan mengingatnya nanti..."

"Hmmm..ide bagus aku tak mengira kau pintar HAHAHAAHHAHAHAHA..." America pun berlari kearah dapur dirumah saudaranya itu, meninggalkan pemuda bermata ungu itu masih kebingungan di toiletnya.

Saat Canada igin menyusul saudara kembarnya itu dia melihat sesuatu yang aneh... Air melayang membentuk tulisan, kaget , kagum, dan penasaran didekatinya air itu.

_Hello love_,

Aku titip America, tenangkan dia kurasa dia membutuhkan itu

Alice

**_PS_** : Aku menghapus sedikit ingatannya, berikan dia Coklat...

Canada pun tertawa pelan, lalu keluar dari toilet untuk menyusul America dan memberikan saudaranya coklat seperti pesan _Mommy_-nya.

"_Of course mom, love you too..._"

* * *

Tulisan di bucket bunga itu bahasa latin, artinya _Everything i feel about you, with love.. _hahahaha siapa yang ngirim ya, pake bahasa latin loh...

Arc ini akan ada lanjutannya, tapi Hana gak tau kapan. yang pasti pairing di chapter selanjutnya EngXIndo...

Maaf baru bisa uptade sekarang, buat **Keira Nagaoka** terimakasih review-nya, itu meembuat Hana tetap hidup... Karena itu siapa pun tolong _please pretty please review..._

_Thank's for reading, _semoga UAS kalian lebih lancar dari Hana..._ *lempar bantal*_


End file.
